Give me a reason
by MJ2387
Summary: What will happen in the final encounter between Jane and Red John? Will Jane and Lisbon be finally together?
1. WAKING

**Give me a reason**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist. I wish.**

**Well, Hi everyone****!, I am sorry I didn't update **_**Together**_**. I am giving that one a rest until season three is over. Now I am starting this one, hope you like it, I is my take on what will happen in the final encounter between Jane and Red John. By the way .**Mercy general Hospital exists.

The erratic beeping woke her tired body.She registered pain and a familiar clean smell it wasn't difficult to guess were she was. The question was how she ended there in the first place? Her mind was blurry, she didn't remember what happened. At least she knew who she was, there was no memory loss, she was Teresa Lisbon, senior agent and she worked in the CBI. But her body ached, a lot. If she felt pain, then she was alive and that was the important thing.

"Hello there" the voice was familiar and close. She opened her ayes slowly and there he was standing in front of her.

"Sam?"

"Hello Lisbon, it was time you woke up, I was getting bored"

"What? Am I dead?

"Let's say you are not yet," his words made her remember that time when she was accused of murder.

"yet? What do you mean?"

"I am here to avoid your death"

"So Am I in some sort of dream, death trance?"

Something like that. I am here to make sure you are not dying , I am here to tell you not to give up.

"what happened?"

"Well let's say you were stubborn enough to stop Jane from killing Red John"

Lisbon sighed, she remembered and for some reason her wounds hurt more.

"Now you are in the ICU at Mercy general Hospital you suffered on heart attack during surgery because one of the bullet wounds compromised your heart. Jane is more than insane; he left red John body with the police and told Hightower to take care of it. He is now trying to hypnotize every nurse in the floor to let them see you. I have to say is really amusing."

Lisbon tried to process every word Sam was saying. She felt a lot of wires attached to her skin and bandages covering her wounds. Two gunshots at the same time it was pretty bad.

"Well I wish I could say I had been worst, but I can't. So, what now?"

Now you fight. Sam said.


	2. REALIZING

**Give me a reason**

**Chapter 2**

It had been six hours, six hours since they heard about Lisbon's state. Jane was insane; he had to watch how red John shot Lisbon two times. She wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, Red John was his. He didn't know she had been following his evidence and investigation on Red John. She was Lisbon, and he underestimated her there was a reason she was a senior Agent, and she proved it that night. She had been following his steps.

It was all carefully planned, he was supposed to kill Red John that night without any witnesses, he didn't want the team to be there and get hurt.

But she is Lisbon, she is stubborn and she always watched his back. he didn't know what on earth made him think it wasn't going to be like that this time.

Now she was hurt badly, only because she stood up in front of him when Red John fired his gun.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well Mr. Jane I was waiting for you I knew you will come eventually, but letting back your team, that was just impolite you know. What would Miss Lisbon think about that?"_

"_Drop your weapon now!"_

_That voice startled the consultant, he knew that voice perfectly. It was Lisbon, his Lisbon._

"_Lisbon, what are you doing here? I Told you Red John was mine, remember?"_

"_And I told you I would stop you. I don't care about what you think on the subject I won't watch you become a murderer"_

"_Oh this is just cute, Red John said with a smirk. Mother Teresa, the name serves you well. He said approaching with his knife and gun in hand. Don't worry honey I won't let him kill me first."_

_Jane was prepared, he took his gun out, but before he could pull the trigger he heard two gunshots and all of Lisbon's weight over his body. Her body felt heavy, something wasn't ok. Lisbon was hurt, she couldn't stand up all her strength was gone. Without any hesitation he bent on his knees to held her, as he did more gunshots were fired, the only thing he managed to do was covering her body with his to protect her._

_When the sounds stopped, he lifted his head and saw, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt standing in front of Red John's body they had killed him. No one got away on hurting their boss._

_Then went over Jane, who was covered in Lisbon's blood _

"_Paramedics are on the way, we need to put pressure on the wounds to try to stop the bleeding, you heard me Jane? ".Cho said._

_Jane couldn't stop watching Lisbon's face, he wanted to keep her awake. When he saw her eyes opening, he spoke_

_Why you did that?_

"_I…. I told you…..I wouldn't let you"_

"_Shhh, don't talk right know, we will have time to argue for this later you will not get away with it." She smiled a little and winced in pain but she had to know if that bastard was still alive._

"_red John" _

_He is death everything Is going to be ok now, I promise _

"_That's good" uh.. Jane _

"_Yes"_

"_Just in case, I love you"_

_Jane placed both of his hands in her cheeks and kissed her temple. I love you too, that is why I need you to fight Just as he said that the paramedics burst heard Cho speaking_

"_Come on Jane, you need to let them take care of her"_

_He pressed one last kiss on cheek, whispering in her ear:_

"_You are a fighter and I love you"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They didn't let him go with her in the ambulance, because she was in critical state. All his thoughts were interrupted by a concerned Van Pelt.

Jane? Jane you need to change clothes.

For the first time in the night he noticed his outfit. He was covered in blood.

"I am not leaving; I need to be with her when she wakes up"

"I figured you would say that," Cho said. So I brought you this: It was a nurse uniform. "Put it on and drink some tea man. She is not waking up until tomorrow, not with a six hour surgery."

He did as Cho said and was gaining some ease when a nurse voice started calling Lisbon's doctor saying the words code blue.


	3. NEWS

**Well, Happy ****New Year to Everyone! Thanks to all who is following this story. Special thanks to Jisbon4ever for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

Give me a Reason

**Chapter 3-News**

What the hell was code blue? Cho understood because he started pacing back and ford. Something was indeed wrong with Lisbon. They needed to have answers soon if not he was going to get them whether they like it or not. They saw a lot of nurses heading to the ICU, she must have been out of surgery; just as he asked this question to himself, her doctor came in.

Are you all here for Teresa Lisbon?

Yes, How is she? Cho asked.

Excuse me sir, are you family?

We are her family, Van Pelt answered.

Well I have Patrick Jane in her emergency contact, is he here?

Emergency contact? Lisbon considered him as his emergency contact? That was a lot of trust coming from her.

"I am Patrick Jane."

"Hi, she came out of surgery two hours ago, she lost a lot of blood but showed no complications or infections. We were about to bring her to a room, but we detected heart failure and since then she is in observation. It would be wise if you keep her family informed because right now she is in a delicate state. We hope her condition improves through the night."

"Can we see her?" Jane knew it was a silly question but at least he tried.

"I am afraid you can't, she is still in the ICU. You will have to wait until she recovers."

Jane sighed, she was alive. That was the first important thing, the second important thing was that he had to be with her.

"I will call her brothers", Rigsby said.

Bosco watched Lisbon as she slept, they were talking and suddenly her heart stopped, a little while, but it did. So far his mission to bring her back to the land of the living was failing.

"Teresa? Come on wake up, we don't have so much time."

"Mmhm, she whispered, what happened? Am I still in Limbo?"

"Yes, you need to go back to your life and your team. Something is holding you here so I am starting to guess, is it because of Jane?"

"And don't lie to me, you know it won't work."

"What makes you think? She sighed..ok. Yes it is. He kept me in the dark on Red Johns investigation he didn't trust me, at all"

"You know he was protecting you"

"He could have told me the truth, I asked him a million times if he had knew evidence and he denied it"

Because he cares! In some way he did the same thing you did today when you took two bullets for him.

She was about to argue but then she remembered.

**FLASHBACK****-**

A couple of weeks they went to drink coffee after a case. Lisbon had been sad all day; It was her mother's birthday. So he invited her to her favourite coffee shop. They had a good time, he didn't tease her much. One of the suspect's wife had punched him in the nose after one of his inappropriate questions. He was still in pain of course

"Oh thanks for bringing that up! It hurts you now?"

"Lisbon chuckled, you deserved it! You can't mess up with people's life like that!"

"Oh come on she took things too personal that's all."

Lisbon was about to say something witty, when she noticed his left hand, Jane wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"Jane... You are not wearing your ring."

"Yes, I knew you would notice, I think it was time, time to move on and leave my past behind. I still want to catch and make Red John pay but it is because of a matter of justice."

I understand. She touched his hand as her gaze locked with his for a little while. Until he remembered

Oh!, I brought you a gift: he placed a big squared box in the table

What is it?

Open it,

A cake! Strawberry cake?

I backed it

You backed it, really?

"You offend me Lisbon; I am perfectly capable of backing a cake"

"I am just kidding .Thank you Jane, I guess it tastes delicious"

END OF FLASHBACK-

"I Think you might have a point Sam"


	4. MISSING HER

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist.

**Sorry for the BIG delay, I wasn't sure how to write this one. Hope you like it.**

"I didn't know he took off the ring for me; we were just friends in that time. I hate that he didn't trust me about his final meeting with Red John."

"He wanted a relationship with you he still wants but Red John had to die first he didn't want to put you in danger. With that bastard out of the picture you could have a fresh start, besides, I told him to take care of you or I would haunt him for life."

Lisbon chuckled, "you are funnier as a ghost"

"Ha-ha, well he was more than determined on wining your affection and be in a relationship with you. I never dared."

"Sam you were married, things wouldn't end up well anyway"

"I know"

"Besides I loved Patrick since I met him seven years ago, he made his way into my heart like nobody and I have to say I didn't make it easy for him. That is why I felt betrayed when I knew about all the evidence Red John had given him and that he kept from me."

"As I said, he had a reason, I love you Teresa and I want you to be happy"

"She is my fiancée that is why I am her emergency contact"

Jane noticed another nurse came for the night shift, she didn't know who he was so he could trick her in order to see Lisbon.

Oh I am sorry sir, she said looking at the chart. They didn't write it down.

"I need to see her, he said with pleading eyes."

"I have to tell you she is in a delicate state; you shouldn't upset her"

"I wont, you have my word"

He didn't spect it to be so easy, but now he was in Lisbon's room.

She looked pale as a ghost, but at least she was breathing and seemed to be in peaceful sleep, he sat on a chair next to her bed and took her hand.

He wanted to be the first person for her to see when she woke up; he had so many things to say to her, she had saved him from drowning in anger and vengeance. She took care of him, like she did with her brothers many years ago. She reached his heart and he reached hers too. He couldn't forget the day she opened up to him telling him things about her past.

FLASHBACK-

They sat in a bench in front of a children playground eating strawberries, her favourite fruit.

"They look so much like my brothers used to"

Jane looked at her a little amazed, she seemed to have the urge to tell him those personal things and he wasn't going to stop her.

"I used to take them to the playground so they wouldn't be at home with my dad, he used to drink more in afternoon, I didn't want them to be around because he would hit them. I couldn't stand it."

"Without noticing, Jane put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it"

"They were lucky to have you"

"I am not sure if I did well, they are in this horrible, stupid fight and I can't do anything about it."

She just stared at the kids, not facing him, he knew tears where threatening to fall.

"Hey, you did the best you could; you gave them a chance in life. They are exceptional people only because of you; believe me they would make up eventually"

This time she was facing him with a shy smile.

"Thank you Jane"

"Anytime, now, you are going to let me drive you to your favourite coffee shop and let me buy you one."

Lisbon chuckled, "I have no energy to argue with you, so let's go."

END OF FLASHBACK-

Jane stared at Lisbon's, face and placed a kiss in her forehead.

Whispering _I miss you so much_


	5. SILVER GREEN

**Well, this is my valentine Catharsis. I am sorry it took so long to update this story. Next chapter will be the last, I couldn't end it with this one.I love jisbon too much ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist.**

Just as he whispered those words, Lisbon started moving her right thought he was imagining it, but when it happened a second time, he was not sure.

"Lisbon?"

She moaned and winced, and he knew she was back

"Hey, easy I am here" he placed a hand on her cheek and the other on her hand .Her eyes opened slowly and she met Jane's worried gaze.

"Jane"

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling? I will call the nurse"

Wait, she whispered, she grasped his vest and pulled him towards her, kissing him, he responded in no time and they stayed like that what felt like a lifetime until she broke the kiss saying almost without air,

" Now I need some water."

He gave her a glass of water and as she drank it he started caressing the back of her head.

As she finished he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you"

"Oh my god, how much time I was unconscious?"

"Like nine hours, but It was like a week to me"

She sighed in relieve .Jane…she whispered. I love you too, he said with no hesitation

She smiled, how is everyone?

The team is ok, they went home an hour ago, Hightower's orders, she was here earlier

"I am glad everything its over, I am sorry I didn't let you kill Red John. I knew you were trying to catch him the last few months. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't allow you become a murderer. Tears were coming down her face"

"Teresa, I am not mad, you saved me, not only my life but my soul and the most important thing is that I am madly in love with you and I am not letting you go, Meeting you is the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me."

"You saved me too; I had a lonely and empty life before I met you. You made me smile; you made me think everything was possible. You coloured my world, I cant imagine my life without you in it Patrick Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed her one more time, I am happy to hear that, because I kind of told the nurse you were my fiancée..

Lisbon rolled her eyes and chuckled. Of course you did,

"Of course you don't have an engagement ring, but that can be fixed". He stood in one knee and opened a tiny silver green box. Lisbon's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what was happening it was surreal, she almost pinched her arm to know if she was dreaming.

"Patrick…"

"Teresa Lisbon, would you marry me?"

Her gaze locked with his and she knew he was her life, he was her future. She wanted to share the rest of her life with him.

"Of course I will marry you"

Jane couldn't believe her words; he doubted she would say yes. He had bought the ring months ago, when he took out his own, secretly giving his heart to her. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It is gorgeous"; it was a silver ring with a green tiny stone in the middle.

"No you are gorgeous" he said leaning and kissing her one more time.


	6. FOREVER

Hi everyone, I am posting again this chapter because the other one had a lot of missing words and punctuation. I don't know what happened to my word document. My apologies!

Final chapter, I am really glad you read my story. I can't stop writing about jisbon; they are so cute together I cant have enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist

EPILOGUE

Night was falling it had been quite a day jane and Lisbon were back to their apartment after leaving the hospital,Lisbon had given birth to their first son. Of course Jane was beaming with emotion when after one year of red johns death, his wife and love of his life told him they were having a baby , nine months later the sensation was only compared with the one of his wedding and the day charlotte, his little girl, was of all he was relieved, it had been a difficult pregnancy, Lisbon had to be in bed rest the last month because of the scars Red John inflicted on her when she saved her consultants life from death and revenge.

Of course she wasn't pleased with the idea of bed rest she was not used to the idea of doing nothing all the time. She was cranky blaming it on the lack of coffee and work but deep down Jane knew the reason was she was freaking out. As any mother she wanted a healthy baby and the existing chances of something going wrong frightened her like no other thing in the is why Jane took all the vacation time he didn't take ever to be with her before and after their son was born.

So when Lisbon held their baby in her arms for the first time after a long and exhausting labor she couldn't describe the feeling. It was beyond happiness watching janes smile widening more and more and tears falling down his cheeks as well as hers and kissing her repeatedly while caressing their baby's cheek. He was a healthy and cherished boy .Patrick's first son with his wife's rounded eyes and his own blond curls .they were hypnotized by their own healthy and overly cute baby.

Jane couldn't have enough; he didn't miss any chance to take the little one in his arms, of course Lisbon said he was spoiling him, but in some way understood his desire to give their bay as much love as possible, because of his own loss.

The consultant watched his son with amusement; he was so full of life. He was going to be brilliant kid.

"Hey little guy"

He held him in his arms as his tiny hands reached his. The baby's eyes tried to remain open. Jane chuckled he was as curious and observant as his father and mother. That was the one thing Lisbon was worried about, with his father's looks and tricks he could and would be in trouble most of the time.

Hearing the happy bubbles his son made he popped the next question

"Did you sleep well?"

The little one kept watching him, in amusement; he even smiled every now and then. He could see Lisbon smile in his face., but he knew it was a reflex since he was very little but it looked adorable.  
And of course there was no time before this adorable little bundle would start crying starving, he had a good appetite and got fussy when he needed to be fed. Waking up his restless wife broke his heart, but he had to as she was very emphatic in breast-feeding she wanted to do what was healthier, and if she knew he gave him formula so she could rest she would immediately punch him in the nose. It was better not to take risks. Jane knew his wife wanted to be a perfect mom. He had no problem with that for him she was wonderful, she always was.

With his son in his arms, he sat in the bed next to her and tried to wake her up with a kiss, she moaned his name and turned to watch him

Hey honey, I am sorry to wake you," he whispered

She understood when she saw the bubbling form in his arms trying to eat his thumb. At least he wasn't crying yet.

"It's ok she said with a tired smile. Come on baby "she said referring to her son.

"I tried to distract him but you know, when he is hungry he IS hungry"

Lisbon chuckled watching both of them in adoration. She loved her little family, their intimacy. She loved her husband and her son with all her she her baby in her arms, she thought she was never going to get this lucky in life. Jane watched as his child and wife connected and how her expression softened caressing the baby's head, while the last took his fathers finger to let him participate in this new daily ritual.

"I think we should name him Sebastian." He said

Jane remembered the man who gave him Saint Sebastian's chain, in some way he gave him peace, just the same peace their son's birth gave them.

"I like it, she said.

Knowing exactly why he chose the name, he was wearing the chain the day she gave birth.

"Sebastian Jane Lisbon. It fits him right "Lisbon said smiling at her husband

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Several times, she said.

"You are not so bad yourself" she said caressing his curls with her free hand.

"He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. I will never stop telling you how breathtakingly gorgeous you are."

"I know I have told you this several times before but you saved my life, without you I would be dead. You are my today, my tomorrow and my always. "

She watched as his gaze turned serious with his last words so she leaned and gave him a long big kiss, happy that he had chosen life.


End file.
